None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a product information label, and more particularly, pertains to a readily openable and resealable product information label having protected easy to read pamphlet information panels for dissemination of product information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Product information accompanying a product is furnished in several ways in the prior art. It may come in the form of a label attached directly to the product or product container, it may come in the form of textual material printed on the product package, or it may come as a separate booklet or packet included in the product container itself or inserted into the product package along with the product or product container. At present, all of these schemes for supplying product information to the consumer have various shortcomings.
In more particular, and looking first to the label form of furnishing product information, a major shortcoming of that form is that the space available on the label for accommodating the myriad of required information data which must be furnished with the product is usually so small that such data is difficult to read, at best, due to the small size print which must be used in order to fit the required data to the limited pace available. Reading of this small size print often requires the use of optical devices, such as magnifying devices. As a result, many times important information is misinterpreted or conveniently ignored because it is so difficult to extricate. Thus, users are often prone to neglect such small and difficult to read information, thereby resulting in improper usage of the product.
Another shortcoming of prior art information labels is the lack of protection for the printed textual portion of the labels, the absence of which may result in the printed textual portion becoming soiled, torn, dog-eared or otherwise damaged to the extent that all or a portion of the printed text is illegible.
Yet another shortcoming existing with many prior art product information labels is the inability to gain access to the printed textual portion of the labels quickly and easily, and the lack of any provision for resealing after access is completed.
As to the use of product information provided as a separate booklet or packet included in the product container itself or inserted into the product package along with the product or product container, such booklet or packet oftentimes has the same small size print as labels, but even if it has print of a larger size, since it is not physically attached to the actual product or product container, the user is free to discard the booklet or packet with utter disregard to retaining it for future reference. Even if the user does have the foresight to retain the booklet or packet, it can become disassociated from the product or product container and lost. The same is true when the product information is printed on the product package, inasmuch as the product package is almost always routinely discarded or, if retained, becomes separated from the product or product container and is unable to be located when needed.
Clearly what is needed is a product information label which securely attaches to a product or a product container so as always to be associated therewith, which can be accessed quickly and easily, which includes proper protection for the printed textual material, which includes adequate space to enable use of a sufficiently large type size so as to be easily readable, and which is resealable.
The general purpose of the invention is to provide an improved product information label.
According to one embodiment of the present invention there is provided a product information label having a pamphlet suitably attached to the top surface of a planar base. The pamphlet is composed of multiple product information printed paper or other suitable material panels covered by a transparent polypropylene plastic laminate, having an acrylic pressure sensitive adhesive such as EVCO EV158 on its underside, which is secured along the pamphlet and to the planar base. The lower region of the transparent polypropylene plastic laminate secures to the top surface of the planar base by an ultraviolet cured adhesive release coating such as Sure Cure(copyright) UCCXX0047 (UV8960 ) located on the top surface of the planar base which allows the user to easily disengage a cover tab at the lower region of the transparent polypropylene plastic laminate so that printed matter on the multiple pamphlet panels may be viewed. Subsequent to pamphlet viewing, the user can reseal the lower region of the transparent polypropylene plastic laminate overlying the pamphlet to the top surface of the planar base for future reference.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a product information label for dissemination of product information.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a product information label which attaches to a product or a product container.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a product information label having a pamphlet attached to a planar base.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a product information label having product information pamphlet panels.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a product information label having pamphlet panels which can accommodate an abundance of suitable text information.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a product information label having pamphlet panels which secure and pivot about a horizontal area, or in the alternative, about a vertical area.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a product information label having a protective transparent polypropylene plastic laminate covering underlying pamphlet panels.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a product information label having a protective transparent polypropylene plastic laminate with acrylic pressure sensitive adhesive on its underside.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the use of a UV cured adhesive release coating on a planar base which contacts the acrylic pressure sensitive adhesive on the underside of a transparent polypropylene plastic laminate for purposes of sealing and resealing subsequent to release.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a product information label having a living hinge.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a product information label having sufficient space to enable accommodation of all the required information data for the product in a conveniently readable type size.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a product information label wherein the product information can be accessed quickly and easily and which is resealable.
Having thus described significant aspects and features of the present invention, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved product information label.